


Loving Steve Rogers

by mynameisrae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Healing, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisrae/pseuds/mynameisrae
Summary: Sharon Carter couldn’t remember a time when she wasn’t in love with Steve Rogers.  As a child, she fell in love with him from the stories her Aunt Peggy told.  When Sharon joined the Academy, she fell in love with researching Steve Rogers.  Over time Sharon found she no longer loved the idea of Steve, but instead, loved him for who he actually was.  His character, tender heart, and sweet smile at the top of the long list.  So when she learned he blew past his time-stamp when returning the Stones, her heart shattered.
Relationships: Sharon Carter & Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter One

Sharon Carter couldn’t remember a time when she wasn’t in love with Steve Rogers. 

As a child, she fell in love with him from the stories her Aunt Peggy told. She stared at the old war poster of him smiling in his uniform for hours and pretended she was kicking ass and taking names with her GI Joes and Barbie dolls alongside him and the Commandos. As a teenager, she fell in love with the gleam in Peggy’s eyes when she let slip more intimate details of her time with Steve. She knew her Uncle Daniel ended up being Peggy’s true love in life, but that didn’t stop Sharon from desperately wishing the story changed and Steve had met her Aunt at the Stork Club for that dance. It tore her heart apart to think of the grief Peggy went through before Uncle Daniel came along.

When Sharon joined the Academy, she fell in love with researching Steve Rogers. She delved into as many files and articles she could find about Steve and how he became Captain America. She had more knowledge than most already from Aunt Peg, but the science behind it fascinated her. As she rose through S.H.I.E.L.D. she was excited when new information became available to her. She never told her Aunt Peggy just how fascinated (some may call it obsessed) she was with him. And it wasn’t necessarily just him, it was all of it. The science, the war, the connection she felt deep in her heart to understand what Peggy had been through when she was Sharon’s age. Although her Aunt never denied Sharon a good story, Sharon knew there were some horrors that Peggy kept to herself.

Sharon remembered the day she was informed that Steve’s body was found and recovered, alive. Fury had personally pulled her from a meeting. All eyes followed her as she quietly made her way out of the conference room and was led through the building to his office. Fury had shown her the photos of him in the ice and walked her through their current plan.

“Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you telling me all of this? I don’t have clearance.” Her eyes never leaving a photo of Captain America’s shield frozen in ice.

“You do now.” He tossed her new badge in front of her. “There’s only one other person I would trust with Steve Roger’s life and she retired a long time ago. We also felt you should be the one to tell her before the media breaks the story.”

“Peggy.” The sting of tears came to her eyes. “How?”

“That is for you to decide.”

Sharon had never been so afraid to tell Peggy something in her life. Her palms were sweating as she slowly broke the news. She showed the files Fury let her borrow and talked through every last detail. She held Peggy’s hand and rubbed her back while she cried. Sharon repeated the facts calmly, helping Peggy understand and process everything. Peggy had been diagnosed with Alzheimers two years prior. She was forgetting details and most new information took a few times of repeating before she began to understand. Sharon knew she would have to break the news to Peggy again and potentially again after that and she would continue to do it as many times as Peggy needed.

The day Steve Rogers awoke and hurtled himself into the middle of Times Square was the day Sharon’s world flipped. Code Thirteen rang throughout the building, she was sprinting to intercept Steve when she was grabbed by a colleague and told to stop on Fury’s orders. She was not to be seen by Steve from here on out. She was given her new mission to observe and protect Steve. She was moved to an apartment in D.C. and given a cover. Steve moved in a month later.

Over time Sharon found she no longer loved the idea of Steve, but instead, loved him for who he actually was. His character, tender heart, and sweet smile at the top of the long list. She watched him from the only hidden camera in his apartment that pointed at his apartment door. Watched as he squared his shoulders before leaving each day. Watched as his shoulders sagged when he returned from tiredness, frustration, and loneliness. She spent many nights sitting in her armchair against the only wall that separated her from him. She listened to the soft noise of his TV when he watched the news, his old records, or his quiet footsteps when he paced. She couldn’t stand the days he paced. It meant something was deeply troubling him. She silently suffered with him on those days for she knew how deeply lonely he felt in those moments. It took everything in her to refrain from knocking on his door, telling him who she was and that he was not alone. 

The more she fell in love with him, the more she longed to tell him who she really was. And the more she fell in love with him, the more guilty she felt when she visited Peggy. She had never kept secrets from Peggy and yet now she had two: her assignment to protect Steve and her growing love for him. The secrets slowly ate away at her heart during her visits. She always knew when Steve visited, Peggy was much more animated. She either talked lovingly about Steve and how happy she was that he was going to get to live a full live or she was sad and cried that he was alone now. More often than not, Sharon would join Steve in his pacing from her side of the wall. Both tormented with Peggy’s cries after a rough day of visits.

Then it all came crashing down the day Fury was shot. She was on a high as Steve asked her out. Even though she declined, she knew the connection was there and that was enough for now. The high only lasted minutes before she barged into Steve’s apartment and blew her cover. Steve went on the run, S.H.I.E.L.D. fell, and Sharon went to the C.I.A. Peggy was worse than ever, but Sharon was able to spend the time she needed with her before she peacefully passed in her sleep. Then time seemed to go into overdrive once again. The funeral, the bomb, Bucky, and then the airport. They kissed and again she felt hope that maybe, one day, he could love her too.

They went their separate ways, both on the run. Sharon traveled the United Kingdom before heading back to D.C. to be reprimanded for her allegiance with Captain America. Everett Ross saved her ass and found a way to have her released from the C.I.A with a slap on the the wrist. She stayed in D.C. to tie up loose ends and figure out what to do next. She frequented her favorite spots and relished in the beauty of the city with no responsibilities. 

“Mind if I join you?”

“I was wondering when you would.” She didn’t even look up from her newspaper to know who it was. She saw him coming a mile away. Steve Rogers sat down in the chair across from her. “I saw you lurking outside.” She was in her favorite coffee shop, shadowed in the back corner table. She drank in his appearance, his hair was longer and he was scruffy. She liked this new look. “How did you find me?”

“I heard you returned to the CIA and hadn’t left D.C. yet.”

“So you’ve been talking to Everett Ross.” 

“Uh, yeah.” He smiled bashfully. Sharon loved that smile. “How have you been?”

Sharon folded her paper and tucked it into her bag. “Good, I guess. A little bored, but it’s nice to not have anything to worry about for once. How are you doing?”

“Good. Just laying low with Sam, Natasha, and Wanda. We sometimes go our separate ways, but always keep in touch.” They fell into silence. Sharon eyed him over her cup of coffee. She had watched him long enough to know his body language. He was tired and guarded. 

“What are you doing here Steve? I know you didn’t come for light conversation.”

He gave a shy small. “I’ve been thinking about that day in Germany… of you.” Sharon’s heart leapt into her throat as his blue eyes bore into hers. 

She gently took his hand and squeezed it. “Me too. I’ve been hoping you would reach out even if it was just to let me know you were safe.” She gave him a small smile that she hoped eased the tension she could see in his shoulders.

“I’ve been wanting to thank you for helping us.” 

Sharon waved a hand. “It was nothing.”

“You gave up your life in Germany. It wasn’t nothing.”

“It was the right thing to do.” She was lost in his eyes again. “And I hope you know I would do it all again. I would do anything to help you. To protect you. And not just because it was my job before.” She gave his hand a squeeze to emphasize how serious she was.

“I… Thank you.” He was at a loss for words. He was never good at accepting people would throw down their lives to protect him without a second thought. He cleared his throat. “I’m glad you are doing well.”

Sharon narrowed her eyes. It was getting to be too much for him. She released his hand and took a sip of coffee to break the connection. “How long are you here?” She asked lightly.

“Not long. Sam and I are headed back to Europe in two days to check in with Wanda. Are you sticking around D.C. for good?”

Sharon shook her head. “No, I was thinking about heading to New York. I was offered a small job in a private sector that I might try out for a while.”

“That’s great.” They fell into an awkward silence. Sharon didn’t know what to say. She thought maybe Steve was finally opening up to her, that he had come to profess his love and ask her to go off the grid with him, but that didn’t seem the case. She was embarrassed to think that she would have said yes without hesitation. Steve finally broke the silence and they chatted for another hour about easy topics. Sharon led Steve through the back door and into the small alley so he didn’t draw attention to himself when it was time to go their separate ways.

“If you’re ever in New York we should go for coffee.” She wrote her number down on a scrap piece of paper in her bag and slipped it into his hand. “If you need anything, just call.”

“Thanks Sharon.” They stared at each other and for a moment Sharon flashed to the moment outside the elevators of her hotel after Peggy’s funeral and then to the moment at the airport. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless, but he had been so guarded the last hour that she didn’t want to push her luck.

“I… um.” He was nervous and didn’t know what to do. She could see his mind spinning.

“Fuck it.” She muttered under her breath.

“What?” She dropped her bag, grabbed Steve by the collar, and kissed him. He startled for a moment before his arms locked around her and pulled her flush to him. This was different from their kiss at the airport, that one had been shy and sweet. This one was heated and raw. She couldn’t get enough of the press of his lips or the feel of his large strong hands on her waist. A loud wolf-whistle from a passerby jarred them apart. Steve ducked his head into her shoulder to hide his face.

“It’s clear.” She couldn’t stop smiling. “Don’t be a stranger.” She kissed him softly on the cheek before grabbing her bag and heading home.

A month later, Sharon found herself moving into an apartment in New York. She let Steve know her new address in case he ever needed anything. Three days later he showed up unexpectedly on her doorstep and never left.

They spent the next eight months living together and making a relationship work. Steve was in and out every few weeks to check in with Sam, Wanda, and Nat while Sharon worked. Their relationship wasn’t easy, but Sharon felt they were happy. She was open and honest, something she wasn’t accustomed to after so many years as a spy. She told Steve of her infatuation with him as a child and how she studied the Captain America project while at the Academy. She was deeply in love with him, but had yet to tell him. She could tell he was committed, but something always seemed to be holding him back. She could see it in the quiet moments that he’s wasn’t fully open to her. She worried every time he left that he wouldn’t return. It never crossed her mind that she would be the one that wouldn’t return. 

Steve left to check on Wanda when New York came under attack. Thanos was coming. She was packing a bag to get out of the city when the world faded. Time stood still and then all at once, she was back in her apartment, but it wasn’t hers anymore. Everything was different. She was confused and couldn’t stop thinking that she had been ripped from the most amazing dream where she was laughing with Aunt Peggy. She came to realize that she had died in the blip and returned five years later.

She struggled for weeks with accepting what had happened and finding her own two feet again. She had become homeless and lost all her possessions in an instant. Half her contacts couldn’t be reached, including Steve. She cried when Fury called. He got her a temporary place to stay at an old apartment building. He told her of Thanos, Natasha, and Tony, of what the Avengers did to return everyone. What Steve had done.

Sharon finally understood why she couldn’t get ahold of Steve and why he hadn’t reached out to her. He had lived and moved on with his life for 5 years. Although he had fought hard to correct what Thanos had done, Sharon had a feeling it wasn’t motivated by his loss of her. She was most likely a shadowed memory now.

She startled as a knock sounded at her door. She wasn’t expecting anyone and very few people even knew she was there. She reached for the gun on her hip before realizing it wasn’t there. She didn’t have anything from before other than the clothes she had been wearing and the phone that was in her pocket. She had yet to acquire a new gun. Her heart pounded in her ears as she looked through the peephole to see Steve. Her hand hesitated at the handle before slowly turning the knob.

“Steve.” 

He offered a small smile. “Can I come in?” Sharon nodded and held the door open for him. He surveyed the small studio apartment. She would hardly call it homey. She only had a few essentials: bed, couch, TV, dresser that looked like it had seen better days. He held up the two boxes in his hands as if she hadn’t noticed them when he walked in.

“Would you like some tea?”

“Uh no, I’m okay.” He set the boxes down near the couch. “These are yours.” Sharon moved gingerly to them, lifting the lid off the first one. She felt tears well in her eyes at the site of her things. “I got rid of all your clothes and things that weren’t personal. Everything else I packed up, it didn’t feel right to get rid of them.”

She pulled a framed photo of her and her mother from the box with shaky hands. “Thank you.” She wiped a stray tear with the sleeve of her shirt. She had cried more in the last two weeks than she had in the last ten years combined.

“I’m sorry I haven’t called.”

Sharon shook her head. “Don’t. It doesn’t matter. I was dead, you moved on. I don’t expect you to come crawling back to me to start things up again.” She put a hand on his. “We were together, but let’s be honest Steve, you weren’t fully invested in us.” She didn’t sound like herself, but then again, she wasn’t herself anymore. She was different. Waking up alone with nothing and no one had hardened her more than the spy life. Her nights were dark and lonely, leaving her only with the harsh reality of what her life was now. When she didn’t hear from Steve in those first few days, she finally admitted to herself that she was right about him, about their former relationship. 

His eyes said it all. Even after all this time, she could still read his eyes like an open book. “I know it’s been five years for you, but I love you Steve. I have for a long time, ever since I was a little girl. I should have told you before, maybe things would have been different in our relationship, but I didn’t. And I realize now that I didn’t because I knew you didn’t love me. Not really. Something was always missing, something always felt off.” She followed Steve’s gaze to the photos in her hand, photos of Peggy. She set them in front of him.

“You can look at them.” Steve flipped through them slowly as Sharon shared what she remembered about each photo. Majority were of her and Peggy through the years. Her childhood family photos with her parents stored at the Carter Estate with her parents. 

Steve hesitated when he flipped to the next photo. Sharon watched his face as he drank in the image. It was Peggy and her Uncle Daniel on their wedding day, smiling brightly at the camera. Steve flipped to the next one, Sharon’s favorite of her Aunt and Uncle. She watched Steve swallow a lump in his throat. Peggy and Daniel were standing on a beach, wrapped in each other’s arms and kissing. Both seemed irrevocably happy and in love.

“I know I will never be her.” Steve’s eyes softened at her quiet words. “And I know you’ll never love me the way you loved her.”

“Sharon…”

“You don’t have to apologize. I don’t want you to. Deep down, I’ve always known that was why you could never fully open up and love me. That’s why I wasn’t surprised when I didn’t hear from you when I came back.” Steve gently wiped a tear from her cheek. She leaned into his warm hand before taking it gently in hers. “I know you’ve always struggled with being out of your time and I hope you find peace now, in whatever you do next. Whether it’s saving the world again or just enjoying a simple life.”

Steve left shortly after that. Sharon suspected she wouldn’t see him again unless they happened to cross paths professionally, but she was even doubtful that would happen. A piece of her heart left with him that day. As she closed the door behind him she finally accepted that it was time to let go of Captain America and Steve Rogers for good. No more stories, no more articles, no more new reasons to cling to her love for him.

—

“And returning in 5…4…3…2…1.” Bruce declared. 

“Where is he?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know, he blew right by his time stamp, he should be here.”

“Get him back.”

“I’m trying.”

“Get him the hell back.” Sam demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around to find out what happens next. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon wanted her life back. Fury gladly took her call, he needed another trusted ally. Maria Hill was his right-hand woman and Sharon was now his secret left hand. She bought a home on some land outside of D.C. and began training daily again and rebuilding her life. It felt good and familiar to be working with Fury like old times. It also felt good to put some roots down. She took her time decorating her home, hanging pictures and buying things she used to find frivolous like decorative pillows. She converted part of her large garage into a gym and set up a shooting and archery range on her back acre.

Not long after getting settled Fury came to visit. She knew it wasn’t a casual visit to see the house. The moment he handed her a house-warming gift she knew he had a favor to ask. Turns out, it was a big favor.

A week later Bucky Barnes moved into the apartment above her garage. At first he kept to himself. Eating his meals in the solitude of his apartment and training in the garage at night long after she went to bed. Slowly, he began training with her and wandering into the main house for meals and company. He found a stray kitten in the bushes near the garage and took it in. The sweet thing followed him everywhere. He cut his hair and took on a subtly cool style. She grew fond of his quiet demeanor and quick wit.

Sam came to visit often and Sharon enjoyed the days the three of them went out back to shoot and bullshit. Sam got his own key to the house and code to the security system so he could visit any time he wanted. They often joked that Sam should just move in with them as well. It was crazy to think that almost a year ago she was homeless and now she was here, a home of her own, and making a new life with Bucky, Sam, and a cat. She felt lucky to have those boys and to call them family.

“Damn.” Her focus was interrupted by the sound of her watch alarm. She hummed in annoyance at her arrow hitting the edge of the target. Someone was coming up the long drive and tripped the security alarm. She recognized the familiar roar of a motorcycle. She didn’t need to check the security feed to know who the bike belonged to.

Steve Rogers was standing on her porch, gazing off into the distance as she came around the corner. He was in jeans and a white fitted t-shirt. His hair was starting to get long again and he had a hint of a stubble. It reminded her of his look just before Thanos. Damn that had been a good look.

He knocked gently on her door. “I’ve been wondering when you would find your way here.” He turned at her voice.

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to come by for a while now.” He gave a shy smile. “The drive up was beautiful.” Sharon slowly made her way up the porch and set her bow down.

“Yeah. I was tired of the city and needed a place away from the public eye.”

“I understand that. You look good, happy.”

“I feel good.” And she did. She had embraced a more casual look and enjoyed not wearing a suit every day. Today she was wearing jean shorts and a gray tank top with a light-weight button flannel over top. Her sleeves were rolled and sneakers scuffed. Her wavy hair was slightly wild from blowing out in the breeze for most of the morning.

“Sam and Bucky say you’re doing good too. You gave Sam your shield and are enjoying a simple life.”

He looked bashful for a moment. “I did and I am.”

“You deserve it, you really do Steve.”

“Thank you.”

“Well I’m sorry you made the trip out here, Bucky left this morning and won’t be back for a few days.” She shoved her hands in her pockets, she was suddenly feeling nervous.

“I’m actually here to see you.”

“Oh.”

“Do you mind if I sit?” He gestured to the porch swing behind her.

“Of course.” She gingerly sat down with him.

Steve took a deep breath as he stared out at the land before him. Even after all this time she could see his mind working. He drifted somewhere else for a long moment. “After everyone came back, I had to put the stones back.” Sharon was familiar with everything that had happened after she was dusted. Fury, Sam and Bucky had filled her on what they had been told. The plan to recover the stones and bring everyone back and how Steve volunteered to put the stones back. She knew he was delayed in his return, but neither Sam nor Bucky would tell her why.

“I missed my time stamp so I could find Peggy.” His eyes met hers. She could see tears welling in his eyes. “I didn’t want to come back. I wanted to keep my promise to her and have that dance. I wanted to stay with her.” He gave a sad smile. “I found her. She was so beautiful. More beautiful than I remember.”

Sharon felt her heart shatter. She thought she had buried her love for Steve deep enough to never again see the light of day again, but she was wrong. Hearing him talk about Peggy, she realized she had never stopped loving him. A wave a sadness suddenly drowned her. Sadness to hear him profess his love for Peggy and sadness that he got to see her again. See her in the prime of her life, something Sharon would never get to do.

“Steve-“ She stood and turned from him as anxious energy spread through her body like wildfire. Her hands clenched the porch railing to steady herself.

“Ever since I woke up, I’ve wanted to go back and live a full life with Peggy and suddenly I had the chance to.”

“Steve, stop.” She couldn’t breathe. She flinched when his hand made contact with her shoulder. She stumbled shakily out of his reach. “I don’t know why you are telling me this, but I can’t listen to it. If you want to go back and be with Peggy then just go, but I can’t listen to you talk about her like this.”

“Sharon-“

“No!” She felt hysterical. “I’m in love with you Steve. I never stopped loving you. And I have accepted the fact that you will never love me the same way and for you to come here and blather on about how much you love her and want to go back in time to be with her is just cruel. And it’s cruel that you get to be the one to do it. I grew up with her, she was like a mother to me and you… you had what? A short love affair with her? I would give anything to spend just five minutes with her again and for you to flaunt how you can just casually time travel to be with her because your fucking Steve Rogers is fucking bullshit. So just go! Go back in time, make yourself a new timeline and life and get the hell out of mine so I can finally be rid of you!”

She stared at him as she fumed. He seemed so calm at her outburst which infuriated her more. “Sharon, I found her.”

She shoved past him. “I can’t listen to this.” Tears were flowing freely now and she felt completely out of control of her emotions.

“I couldn’t do it, Sharon.” She stopped in her tracks. “I found her at home and I saw her through the window. She was so beautiful and I finally had the change to be with her. But I couldn’t do it.”

She didn’t want to ask it, but she had to know. “Why?”

“I just kept picturing that photo you showed me of her and your Uncle at the beach.” He gave a sad smile. “They lived a long and happy life and all I could think about was how I wished it was you and me in that picture. How I had the opportunity to be as happy as them in front of me the whole time and I didn’t even realize it until it was too late. And who was I to ruin the life Peggy was destined to have for my own selfishness? So I didn’t knock on her door. I left and came back and I don’t intend on going back ever again. It’s taken me a long time to realize that this is my time now and I have people here who love and need me.”

“Well I’m glad you finally realized your place in the world.” It sounded colder than she meant it to. She could see the hurt in his eyes at her words.

“You were right that I never fully committed to our relationship.” He took a step toward her and tentatively took her hand in his. “But I want you to know that I loved you too and I never fully recovered from finding out you died in the snap.” She couldn’t look away from his searing blue eyes. “I never told you I loved you because I always felt I was betraying Peggy by loving you wholeheartedly. And I’ve realized that I wasn’t betraying Peggy, I was betraying myself and you. You know me better than anyone and you loved me for everything I was and am, past and present. And I was living in a fantasy that Peggy was the love of my life. Because the truth is.” He wiped a fresh tear from her cheek. “You are the love of my life. You know me better than Peggy ever did and I was blind to not see it before and give our relationship a real chance.”

“Steve.” Her voice cracked.

“I know I ruined us. I know I can’t go back and fix this. I don’t expect you to forgive me because what I’ve done is unthinkable. I came here to tell you that I love you, I loved you all along, I just didn’t want to see it because it meant letting go of my past and accepting that I was no longer a man out of my time. And I understand if you never forgive me. I just wanted you to finally know the truth. You are my great love story, not her.” The man could give a damn good speech.

She didn’t know what to say or think. All she ever wanted was for him to see her as more than Peggy’s second-hand replacement. She had dreamed of him professing his love to her. His words were everything she had ever wanted. She could feel his hand slowly slipping to cradle her neck, his face drawing closer. He was going to kiss her.

“Steve, I… I think you should go.” She could hardly believe she was the one speaking those words. Her body and heart raged at her mind in protest. His face fell but he nodded in understanding. “I… this is a lot to process and I just need some time.”

“I understand.” He stepped away from her and back down the steps to his motorcycle.

“Steve.” He looked up at her. She could see the tears threatening to fall from his own eyes. “She’d be proud of you. She only ever wanted for you to find your place in the world and be happy.” His shoulders slumped at her words and his tears fell. He said nothing more, just nodded before mounting his bike and leaving her in the dust.

So life went on. Sharon continued her work with Fury and helping Sam and Bucky with any leads they were pursuing. It was almost a month later when Steve finally visited again to see Bucky. She and Steve were cordial, exchanging pleasantries when they crossed paths. Slowly, their conversations grew longer as he visited more frequently. He joined her, Bucky, and Sam in training, stayed for dinners, and they even let him in on their coveted shooting and bullshitting. It was no longer awkward when they happened to find themselves alone. They found themselves joking and lightly flirting at times though neither would admit to it. Sharon still felt her heart flutter when Steve would catch her gaze from across the room or brush against her accidentally. She was thankful Sam and Bucky never commented when Steve and Sharon’s light joking crossed the line into flirting. Things were comfortable and she liked it that way. Bucky and Sam had become family and slowly her and Steve were rebuilding their friendship. On the nights when it was just her on the property, she felt it was too quiet and filled her with unease. She had grown used to the constant noise of the boys.

It was on one of those quiet nights that everything went wrong. The boys had gone out and weren’t expected back until late. Multiple alarms tripped around the property signaling intruders. Sharon cursed under her breath as she pulled up the security cameras to find at least five men making their way toward the house. She put out a distress signal to Fury and Bucky before loading her guns and grabbing her emergency backpack. She killed the electricity on the property and slipped out of the house. Her best chance was to get off the property unseen and silently take out anyone in her path until she could get backup. She headed for the tree-line when suddenly the property lights sprang to life.

“In the field!” Sharon threw herself to the ground as shots rang out. She crawled her way into the trees only to be intercepted by a shadowed figure. She blocked his arm, knocking the gun from his hand. He was tall and built strong. She struggled to knock him off his feet and get an advantage on him. She took a large blow to the head and stumbled. She could feel blood begin to drip down her face. He grabbed her from behind before she could recover. She pried his arm from her and finally pulled his weight over her effectively slamming him to the ground. She took off in the trees as more bullets flew. Pain burst through her body and she fell hard to the ground. She muffled a scream with her right arm while clutching left shoulder. It was hot and slick with blood. She’d been hit. She crawled forward and slid down into the small creek bed at the edge of the property.

She could hear the continued shouting of the intruders and shots being fired. She had lost her gun in the shuffle and only had her knife to defend herself. Her watch was busted and phone no where to be found. It was pitch black besides the moonlight and she knew just past the trees she would reach open fields with no cover. Her best defense now was to hide in the dark creek until she felt it was safe. Her body was on fire but she shivered from the cold water of the creek. She didn’t know how much time had passed before she heard her name being called in the distance. It took her a moment to recognize the voices were Steve and Bucky.

“I’m here!” She rasped as loudly as she could. She gingerly got to her feet and pulled herself out of the bank with one arm. “I’m here.” She could see someone running toward her with a flashlight. She sighed in relief when Steve came into view.

“I’m okay.” She collapsed into his large frame.

“I got you.” He picked her up effortlessly and cradled her in his strong arms. “You’re safe.”

“Shit, Sharon.” Bucky gasped when he saw her. “Medic!” The calvary had arrived and were sweeping the area. Steve rounded to the front of the house where an ambulance was waiting. A minor cut on her forehead and a nasty gunshot wound that technically grazed her shoulder, but was deep enough that she was lucky it was counted as a ‘graze’. She closed her eyes and tried to relax as the field medic stitched her arm. Her adrenaline was finally dissipating.

“Hey neighbor.” She peeked an eye open to find Steve next to her.

“Did I doze off?” She rubbed her eyes.

“Yeah, they are wrapping up and heading out soon. Let’s get you inside.” Steve supported her out of the ambulance and into the house. She fussed as he carried her up the stairs and to her room. Steve insisted on starting her a bath while she grumbled at her muddy and bloody appearance in the mirror. She plopped down on the toilet and smacked Steve’s hands away from trying to help her remove her soaked shoes.

“So stubborn.” He mused.

“I wouldn’t be a Carter if I wasn’t stubborn.” She smirked. He shut off the faucet and sat on the edge of the tub.

“Are you going to be alright?” He put a hand on her knee to stop her in her pursuit to pry off her socks.

“I’m okay Steve. This isn’t the worst I’ve been knocked around. I’m more shook up that someone found our home.”

“We’ll figure that out and I promise it won’t happen again.”

She gave him a small smile. “You can’t promise that Steve.”

“I just want you to be safe. We all do. When the alarms went off, all three of us couldn’t stop thinking about how you were here alone. If we hadn’t gotten back when we did.”

“Hey.” She covered his hand with hers. How did she become the one comforting him? “I’m okay. It turned out okay and we’ll be better prepared next time.” She rolled her shoulders to relieve some of the stiffness in her neck and hissed in pain.

His hands came to her arms. “I know you are a strong and independent woman, but let me help you.” Sharon opened her mouth to protest. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” He said it teasingly, but Sharon didn’t miss the way his neck went red. She took a moment to look at him, really look at him. She had come to call his look the Rogue Cap look. His hair was now as long as it had been in that last month before Thanos. His beard was back and his clothes had started to take on a outdoorsman style of dark jeans, earthy colors, and brown stylish shoe. She had a feeling Sam had convinced him into a more stylish brown shoe versus boots. She was particularly fond of when he wore navy blue. No sensible woman would deny that he looked damn good.

She bit her tongue and nodded at his request. She let him help her slowly shrug out of her ripped shirt. Her hand braced on his firm shoulder as he stood her up just enough to pull her jeans over her bottom and down her legs. Her body stilled when his hand grasped her calf while the other pulled her jeans from her legs. Her mind flashed to when they were dating and he would slowly undress her for very different reasons. His large warm hands had always driven her crazy. She flushed at the thought of having sex with Steve now. It would be a lie to say she hadn’t thought of it… a lot. She wondered if it would be even better than before.

She almost sighed in relief when his hands finally left her skin. She watched him set her soiled clothes aside before turning back to her.

“Sharon. Tonight… if anything ever happened to you.” Her voice caught in her throat at the way he was looking at her. For a moment she thought he was going to lean in and kiss her.

Instead he stood suddenly. “I’m glad you’re safe. I should let you take your bath before the water gets cold. I’ll be downstairs with Sam and Bucky.” He excused himself and shut the door behind him. She let out a long breath to still her rapid heart rate. She shakily stripped her undergarments and sank into the tub.

Sharon never made it downstairs. Instead she crawled into her warm bed and let her exhaustion overtake her body. The next few weeks passed in a blur. Fury was on and off the property while they investigated the incident. She spent most of her time in the house, relaxing and healing. The boys doted on her, especially Steve, causing her to storm out of the house one afternoon while yelling a sling of profanities about how she wasn’t a child. She took her annoyance out on the shooting range. Bucky eventually wandered out back and found her sitting in one of the adirondack chairs completely lost in her thoughts. He silently sat in the chair next to her.

“It’s Steve.” She finally spoke.

“It’s always Steve.” Bucky smirked. “He means well. He was the same way with me back when I got away from Hydra and when I woke up from cryo. Annoyed the shit out of me how much he fussed about my well-being.”

“He more than fussed. He started a fucking war with Tony over it.” She finally looked at him, laughter in her eyes. “I suppose I should take it as a compliment.”

“You should. Steve would do anything for the people he cares about. Look at what he did to bring everyone back. Poor sucker couldn’t live without Sam and I joking about his sex life.”

Sharon smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Bucky inclined his head toward her at her silence. “But he almost did. I don’t understand it.”

“Don’t understand what?”

“How he could leave you to be with Peggy. I know my relationship with him wasn’t perfect, but I don’t understand how he could be so selfish to even consider leaving you here, alone, just like he was years ago.” She watched his eyes, but he remained cool. He was always cool, calm, and collected. “He struggled for years with accepting that he was in a new time and then he found purpose again, found Sam, and brought you back from Hydra’s control. He dropped his shield to protect you only for Thanos to take it all away. And then he got it all back and almost left you to go be with Peggy. Doesn’t that make you mad? It makes me fucking mad.”

“It did.”

“I don’t know how you forgive him.”

“The same way you do.” He held his hand out to her, something he didn’t do often. She gently took it. “Steve may be one of the bravest people I know, but we both know that man is also one of the most scared. He’s scared of opening up to others and failing them. He doesn’t know how to let others take care of him and doesn’t understand that people see him as more than just Captain America. That’s why he was always so out of place here, because he didn’t open up to it. He just kept looking back at the first person other than me that accepted him before and after he was Captain America.”

“Peggy.”

“When he blew past his time stamp, I knew where he was going and if he had stayed there, it would have been hard for me, but I would have accepted it. The longer it took for him to reappear, the more furious I became. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Me?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking he was throwing away the best thing to ever happen to him. He told me you had died in the blip with us and that it was over even with you coming back. Sam and I tried to convince him to try to work things out, but something was off with him. He was stuck in the past again. I fought for you.” Tears formed in her eyes at his words. Bucky didn’t even know her well at the time. “He couldn’t see it at the time, but I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That he loved you and that you were his future, not Peggy.” She wiped a stray tear. “It was the longest thirty seconds of my life, but when he reappeared on that platform, I couldn’t help but be relieved that you wouldn’t have to live the rest of your life knowing he left you for her. You know what he said when he stepped off that platform?” Here it was, the part of the story she so longed to know.

—

_Sam and Bruce both sighed in relief when Steve appeared suddenly on the platform. His helmet snapped back and Bucky knew immediately something was different about him._

_“What happened man?” Sam asked as he slapped Steve on the back._

_“Needed to visit an old friend.” Steve’s eyes met Bucky’s and he knew. Peggy._

_“Did it help?” Steve squeezed Bucky’s shoulder._

_“Yeah, it did.” Steve turned to Sam and held out his shield. “Here. Try it on.” Sam froze, his eyes snapping to Bucky. Bucky gave a small smile and a nod of encouragement. Sam gingerly took the shield and slipped it onto his arm._

_“How does it feel?” Steve asked, a small smile curving at the edges of his lips._

_“Like it’s yours.”_

_“It isn’t, not anymore.” Steve took a small step back. “It’s yours now.” Sam’s eyes went misty and he drew in a deep breath to steady himself._

_“But what will you do?”_

_Steve’s eyes met Bucky’s. “I’m going to try some of that life Tony was talking about.”_

_“Sharon?” Bucky asked._

_“Sharon.” Steve smiled._

_“Thank you.” Sam shook Steve’s hand as Steve clapped him on the back._

—

“He’s made a mess of things Sharon, but he’s trying to make them right. After that he helped put things right with the Avengers, trained Sam, helped me get on my feet. He was the one who suggested to Fury that I come here to live with you. He knew you’d look out for me and be good for my healing. He tied up all his loose ends before he came here to you. He loves you. He’d do anything to make things right by you.”

“James…” Sharon was one of the few who had the privilege of calling him by his actual name. “I lived in Peggy’s shadow for so long in my career and with Steve. I want to believe him, but I’m terrified he’ll wake up one day and realize he’s made a mistake and leave.”

“Do you want to live the rest of your life always wondering what could have happened because you were too afraid to find out? Or be with the person you love, even if it doesn’t work out in the end?” He kissed her hand gently before standing up and stretching. “For what it’s worth, if I had to pick a Carter, I’d choose you.” He winked and left her to her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tune in next week for the conclusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon’s conversation with Bucky wore on her for days.It was all she thought about.Steve.Her.Peggy.She groaned internally when Steve and Sam showed up with their arms full of groceries one afternoon.Apparently the boys wanted to grill out.She busied herself in her office while the boys bonded over beers and the perfect way to grill a steak.She watched Steve out of the corner of her eye as she set the table.He had wandered into the entry hall and was gazing at the new line of photos she’d hung.He stopped at the last photo, it was Sharon next to Peggy, holding up her acceptance letter into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. 

“Who’s hungry?”Sam proclaimed as he stepped into the dining room with a tray of steaks.Sharon grabbed a fresh round of beers from the fridge and passed them around.

“Thanks Peggy.”The color drained from Steve’s face.“Sharon.”

She ran.She could hear Steve calling after her, but she had to get out- she couldn’t breathe.She stumbled out the back door and into the grass until her legs gave out and her knees hit the ground.Steve’s never called her Peggy before.Ever.It was a new kind of hurt that gripped her heart and paralyzed her limbs.

“Sharon.”Steve was behind her.“I’m sorry.It was accident, I swear.I was looking at the photo in the hall and I… I’m sorry.”She took a long deep breath to steady herself.She fell back to sit on her heels.

Sharon knows it was an accident.She knows Steve would never mistake her name on purpose.She doesn’t have to look at him to know he is tearing himself apart at what just slipped from between his lips.Tears threaten to fall as her worst fears creep into her mind.Her fear that she isn’t enough.Her fear that Steve wishes she was Peggy.Her fear that he regrets not staying with Peggy in the past.

“Sharon.”

“Please go.”She turned to look at him over her shoulder.His eyes were glassy with unshed tears and shoulders slumped in defeat.He knew he fucked up.“Please just go.”

“Steve.”Bucky was at the back door.Steve didn’t have to be told twice.He only nodded and followed Bucky back into the house.Sharon took a shuddering breath and waited until she heard Sam’s truck start up and the familiar crunch of gravel as it drove away.She stood and brushed the dirt from her knees.Bucky was standing at the edge of the porch silently waiting for her.She stepped into him as he slung an arm around her shoulders.They stared out at the sunset before them, something they unintentionally found themselves doing often.

“You know he’d do anything to take it back.”

“I know.”

She was still conflicted the next morning.She’d barely slept thinking about her conversation with Bucky and Steve’s slip of Peggy’s name.Her mind and her heart were raging an internal battle that was on the verge of exploding outward.She didn’t hesitate when Bucky suggested sparring to help take the edge off.They’d been working for months on how to handle Bucky if he were to ever slip back into Winter Soldier mode; reviewing video and simulating his uncontrollable fighting techniques.Sharon was supposed to be blocking Bucky and strategizing a new way to counter him, but her mind was elsewhere.Her rage clouding her judgement and turning her into the uncontrollable attacker.

“Sharon, ease off.”Bucky warned as she came at him again, completely forgetting what they were supposed to be doing.She let out a startled gasp when she was violently thrown onto her back.Pain exploded in her body.Her mind fogged over before it cleared.Bucky’s eyes were filled with fear as he hovered over her. 

“Sharon.”A tear slipped from her eye and then another until a sob suddenly broke through.Bucky’s hands came to her face.He was saying something, but she heard only her own strangled cries.Panic and pain coursed through her veins causing her to lose track of time and space. 

“Sharon, I’m going to give you a mild sedative.”Sam was there- when had he gotten there?She was mildly aware that Bucky was still clutching her hand and whispering in her ear when unconsciousness took her.

Sharon groaned as she slowly woke.Her body was sore and heavy.It was dark except the small lamp on her dresser across the room.She rubbed her eyes into focus to find Steve asleep in the small armchair in the corner.She ran a hand through her hair as she muddled together how she had gotten here.Steve stirred and sat up straight at the sight of her.He moved to her bedside, handing her a glass of water and pain relievers.He placed a hand on the small of her back before helping her into a sitting position.

“You want to talk about it?”He asked softly. 

“I was angry and I lost myself in it.Bucky warned me I was coming on too strong and I didn’t listen.I pushed him too far and he put me in my place.”

His hand was rubbing large circles across her back causing her body slowly relax against the feeling.“He said he was fine keeping up with you, knew you needed to get it all out, but that last move triggered him somehow and before he knew it he had slammed you down on the ground.He thought he broke your back.Sam was already on his way over to talklogistics to Bucky about a mission and made sure you were okay physically.”

“I had a breakdown.”

Steve gave a small nod.“Has it happened before?”

“Once.The first time Peggy forgot who I was.”They were quiet for a long time.Steve rubbing circles on her back while she silently collected herself.It felt good to have him here.It reminded her of before the blip and the nights when they would stay up late talking and comforting each other after a hard mission.

“When did you get here?”

“Sam called while he was examining you and I came right away.He didn’t think you should be alone.”Sharon nodded.

“Where are they now?”

“Sam took Bucky with him on the mission.He was beating himself up too much for almost hurting you to sit around in his apartment.Sam didn’t even have to ask him to go, Bucky was already loading the truck.”Sharon grinned at that. 

“So you got stuck babysitting me?”She looked at him.He was so close.His own face hovering at the edge of her shoulder, his body almost pressed against hers as he rubbed her back.

“If I remember correctly, someone very inappropriately yelled at me a few weeks ago that they were not a child and didn’t need a babysitter.So I will not call this babysitting.”

“And what would you call it?”She smirked.

His eyes finally met hers.“Taking care of a friend.”His hand stilled on her back.“Sharon, about yesterday…”

“I know.”She cut him off.“I know.”It was done.It was forgiven.The pain in his eyes was enough to forgive him.She knew he would never make the same mistake again.

“I’m sorry.”

“Steve.”She searched his eyes, there was so much she wanted to say.She shifted, but her words caught in her throat when a spasm shot up her spine.A tear fell and she took a deep breath to level off the pain.He pressed in closer, comforting her until the pain slowly subsided.

“Let’s lay you back down.”He murmured into her ear before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.She reached up instinctively, cupping his own cheek and holding him there.Her body relaxed once again, sinking into warmth of his body and savoring the feel of his cheek pressed to hers.It felt so intimate and she wanted to drink up every second of it.He pressed another warm kiss to her cheek causing her eyes to slip shut.

“Will you stay?”She asked so softly she wasn’t sure he heard.

“Always.”He nuzzled her neck and dropped a kiss there before helping her lay back.She sighed when Steve’s strong arm wrapped around her and his chest pressed comfortingly against her back.She was asleep within minutes and when she awoke he was gone.

Bucky sulked around for days like a dog who’d been kicked; still upset about causing Sharon pain and almost seriously injuring her.She had hugged him long and hard the following morning.She knew he hated hugs, but she couldn’t think of another way to comfort him and let him know she was okay.When her back felt normal again she dragged him into the field to shoot and bullshit which eventually led to them playfully sparring.She jokingly stepped on his chest and pumped her arms in the air when she threw him onto his back.He openly laughed which was a rarity.They headed back to the house afterwards with Bucky’s arm slung around her shoulder and hers around his waist.They rounded the corner of the house to find Steve hanging out on the porch steps.

Sharon felt her cheeks flush.It had been a week since the night he stayed and took care of her.He had been by, but neither had spoken of their intimate moment, only stolen glances and tinges of pink on their cheeks.

“You’re early.”Bucky remarked.“Sharon was just about to make an honest man out of me.Come back later.”

“Funny.”Steve replied dryly.Sharon and Bucky laughed and went their separate ways.Sharon worked through some paperwork before heading back out to the shooting range with her bow.The sun was setting, but she was on a roll and didn’t want to pack up and go in just yet.

“Nice shot.”Sharon turned at Steve’s voice.

“Thanks.”She breathed.She swallowed a lump in her throat at the way the setting sun was making him glow.Damn golden hour.“You headed out?”

“Yeah, just wanted to say bye.”He almost looked bashful standing there.He wanted to say something more, she could see it in his posture.She waited with bated breath, but he said nothing, just stared at her with an intensity that she couldn’t look away from.

They had been skirting around their feelings for long enough.The stolen glances, the flirting, the moments where time stood still and she yearned for their lips to finally meet.Maybe it was all in her head.Maybe it was her heart playing tricks on her mind.Maybe their moment the other night meant nothing to him, but suddenly she didn’t care what happened next.She had been holding onto her love of Steve her entire life.Every time she thought she could let him go he seemed to come back.She was exhausted.Her heart was exhausted.She didn’t want to fight it anymore.She just wanted him.Whether it all worked out in the end or not, she just wanted him.And she had to know if he wanted her.

“You okay?”He took a step toward her.He must have seen her internal battle reflected on her face.

“No.”She strode toward him, dropping her bow, and closing the gap between them.She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and crashed his lips to hers.For a moment she thought she’d made a mistake until Steve’s arms wrapped tightly around her to pull her closer.She drank him in.She hadn’t realized how desperately she had wanted Steve until she was here in this moment.She had missed his touch and the warmth of his body against hers.They stumbled and all at once Steve pulled away from her.

“I’m sorry.”She blurted before he could say anything and took a large step back from him.“I’m sorry.I just.. I just couldn’t stand here anymore and pretend like I’m not desperately in love with you.”Her shoulders sagged as the weight of her emotions bared down on her.“I’m in love with you Steve.I have been since I was a little girl and every time I try to stop, it just burrows deeper and deeper inside of me.And these last few months I’ve been suffocating from keeping silent.I was so upset with you that day you came here and told me about Peggy and I thought I could move on after finally knowing why you could never fully love me, but the moment you stepped through that door again to visit Bucky, my anger disappeared and you nestled deeper into my heart.But I can’t do this anymore.”She scrubbed a hand over her face.“I can’t keep pushing you away and I can’t keep comparing myself to Peggy.My breakdown last week was because I was tearing myself apart on what to do about my feelings for you because I’m so scared I won’t be enough for you and I’ll get hurt again.But I’m exhausted and I have to know if you still love me or if these last few months have just been me once again blindly holding onto my love for you and refusing to let go.”She took a shaky breath to attempt to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Steve took a timid step toward her and for once she couldn’t read him.Years of watching him to the point where she could pick him out of a crowd of thousands in seconds and suddenly she couldn’t read him at all.His blue eyes held no clue to what he would say next and for the first time, Sharon was terrified that this was it.This was finally the end of Sharon and Steve.“Please say something.”

Instead Steve wrapped her back up in his arms without a word.His warm lips met hers in a soft kiss.She melted into his embrace as a sudden weight left her shoulders.Steve had denied himself of truly loving her for so long and then she had done the same, but none if mattered anymore.In this moment she knew it would all be okay and their feelings were finally equal.

“I’m in love with you, Sharon.”His face buried into her neck as he pulled her flush against him.“I never stopped and I never will.I’ve been waiting for the time to be right to tell you again.I meant it before when I said you are my great love story.”Sharon’s grip tightened at his words.She wanted to live in this moment forever.

“Hey Share?”The pulled apart to find Bucky stepping out the backdoor, trying to read the small print of something in his hand.“Do you think this muscle cream is still good?I think it’s expired and Steve kicked my ass earlier.”He looked up to find them wrapped in each other others arms and staring at him.A smug look slid onto his face.“When you two lovebirds are done can you come look at this?”

“If you would get those reading glasses like I suggested I wouldn’t have to old man.”Sharon retorted.

“Yeah well-“Bucky started.

“Bucky, I mean as a friend.Go away.”Steve smiled.Bucky flipped them the bird before disappearing back into the house.“You know if you call him an old man, that makes me one too.”

“Shh.”She pressed her lips to his firmly, stopping all further conversation.

—

**Ten Months Later.**

“You better not be naked.”

Sharon froze at the sound of the front door.“Fuck he’s early.” 

“Language.”Steve laughed as he pressed a kiss to her exposed stomach.She let out a giggle as his scruff tickled her skin.She forced her shirt down with one hand while Steve playfully pushed it back up, placing kisses as he went.

“Do I need to come back later?”Bucky called from the entryway.

“No!”Sharon shouted.

“Yes!”Steve’s hands continued to roam.

She swatted at him.“No!”

“We agreed when Steve moved in that I wouldn’t have to see him naked.”Bucky rounded the corner to the living room and smiled.Sharon was standing on a small step ladder with her arms outstretched as she tried to tie off a banner high in the corner.Steve was standing around her, his hands halfway up her shirt “supporting” her.

“Surprise!”She let go and the banner fell.“Fuck.”

Bucky grinned.“Happy Birthday, pal.”Steve helped Sharon down before pulling Bucky in for a hug.

“Guys, you didn’t have to do this.”He looked sheepish.

“Of course we did.You’re family and Steve said you haven’t celebrated a birthday since before the war.”Sharon grabbed the banner and attempted to hang it again.

“You better not be naked!”Sam’s voice called out.Sharon rolled her eyes.“I got the steaks, beer, and the cake.What time is Bucky getting home again?”He stopped when he saw Bucky in the room.“Come on man, you’re early, way to ruin the surprise.”

Bucky just shrugged.“Why does everyone ask if we are naked when they enter this house?No one has ever caught us naked.”Hands on her hips and looking at the boys accusingly.

“Because no one wants to see Steve’s bare ass.”Sam laughed.

“I’ll have you know, this is America’s ass.”

“It sure is.”Sharon pinched him before grabbing the cake from Sam.“Well now that the surprise is ruined, who’s hungry?”

It was past midnight when Bucky decided to call it a night and Sam headed home.Steve grabbed Sharon before she could make her way to the kitchen to clean.She looked dead on her feet.“Leave it for the morning.”His lips found hers, forcing her to swallow her response.She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.She was dizzy and exhausted and content to let Steve carry her up to bed and lay her down gently.She hummed when he peppered slow soft kisses down her neck while his hand lazily roamed the skin of her belly.

“You are so beautiful.”Her eyes slipped shut and her fingers buried in his hair as he nuzzled her neck.She loved the tickle of his scruff.His warm kisses and soft touches were lulling her to sleep.“You’re going to fall asleep in your clothes.”She tiredly discarded her shirt and pants, not even bothering to see if they made it off the bed and onto the floor.He chuckled as she collapsed onto her stomach on the bed.Her eyes were so heavy.His hands came to her bra, unclasping it and helping her pull it from her shoulders.His lips trailed a line down her spine causing her to sigh.He shut off the lights and pulled the blanket over them.She immediately turned into his warmth and burrowed against his chest.

“I love you.”

“Marry me.”Steve breathed.

“No.”She replied cooly without missing a beat.“It’s Bucky’s birthday.”

Steve let out a small chuckle.“It’s after midnight, technically it’s not.”He wasn’t surprised at her casual dismissal.They’d talked marriage before and both knew it was in their future.Steve knew she didn’t want an extravagant proposal.She scoffed at all the cheesy movie proposals and over-the-top social media posts.She wanted something simple, something ‘them’.And for some reason in that moment, just the two of them sleepily enjoying each other’s company, Steve couldn’t contain the question any longer.He knew she would probably say no, it was so irrevocably _Sharon_ to say no so simply that he didn’t even care it was a rejection.

“Ask me when you get a ring.”She murmured into his chest.

“What if I have one?”He gently swept her blonde hair from her neck.

“You don’t.”

“How would you know?”

“I’m a spy.I snooped when you moved in.”

“That’s… unnerving… what if I’ve gotten one since I moved in?”

“You haven’t.”She finally shifted and peeked an eye open.“You’re terrible at secrets and I’m-“

“And you’re a spy.”He kissed the smug look off her face.“So you’ve told me.”She grinned and nuzzled back into his neck.

“Stop proposing and go to sleep.”He chuckled and pressed one last kiss to her forehead.He knew she would remember tomorrow.She had an annoyingly crystal clear memory even when she was tipsy or tired or both.He briefly wondered if she would say something in the morning before sleep overtook him.

The next morning, Steve could hear Bucky cursing from inside his apartment.Annoyance was evident when he wrenched the door open to find an eager Steve.“Fuck Steve, it’s 6 a.m.What do you want?”

“I need that ring.”

Sharon was normally up at sunrise, but with the drinking and late night she didn’t drag herself out of bed until after 8.Steve was already up and she could smell coffee brewing downstairs.She threw on a pair of jeans and an oversized knit sweater.Steve was freshly showered and dressed, sitting at the kitchen island reading the newspaper.He smiled at her and held out the sections he had already read. 

She was mildly surprised he didn’t comment on their conversation from the wee hours last night.She’d been waiting for him to blurt out some sort of unprepared proposal for a while now and wasn’t surprised in the least when it came out last night.

“Coffee?”He was already getting up to pour her a mug before she could answer.

“Always.”She took the paper and headed for the front porch.It had become her morning routine to read on the front porch swing or in the front window.She enjoyed the quiet moment to herself to start her day.

The screen door creaked and she held out her hand blindly for her coffee, too engrossed in a story about the upcoming election to tear her eyes away.Something soft hit her palm and she turned in surprise.Steve was on one knee with a smug look on this face.A black ring box sat in her hand with a single diamond on a rose gold band nestled inside.Apparently he was getting better at keeping secrets.

“Marry me.”

“Well played Rogers.”She replied cooly.Her eyes challenged his until she broke and a smile overtook her.“Yes.”His smile widened.Steve had barely plucked the ring from its cushion and pushed it all the way onto her finger before she had smashed her lips to his.He stood and lifted her into his arms, the newspaper forgotten on the porch. 

“Wait wait wait.”She pulled from him just as he started for the door to take them inside to celebrate.He grumbled in protest as his lips tried to recapture hers.She laughed and pulled back from him.“I have to know where you hid it.”

“No way Carter.”

“Come on Cap.”She kissed him sweetly and dragged her hands through his long hair.He was putty in her hands when she called him Cap.Sharon caught the smallest shift in his gaze.She smirked.“You hid it with Bucky.”

“Fucking spies.”He cursed as she laughed.

“Language Cap.”He grumbled against her teasing smile as she kissed him. 

“I love you.”His teasing done and eyes tender.

“I love you too.”She breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little story that I couldn't get out of my head. I liked the idea of keeping it quick and sweet instead of turning into a fully fleshed-out and long story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
